Most electronic devices, such as smartphones, are controlled via physical interaction with one or more input devices of the electronic device. However, for a variety of reasons, a user may be denied such control in instances in which the user cannot physically interact with a device in an intended manner. While some improvement has been made in implementing alternative forms of control, progress has been slow and limited. By way of example, while many current electronic devices recognize a number of voice commands, voice control functionality and usability remain limited and cumbersome, respectively. In particular, such devices fail to provide adequate control of displayed content.